wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obowiązek - Casar
thumb|400pxJedyne co mogłem słyszeć do tej pory to dźwięk betonu miażdżonego pod gąsienicami Gorgon, ryk ich silników, oraz szepty mojego plutonu proszącego Imperatora o ochronę i nienawiść. Tego dnia miałem pod sobą wszystkich swoich ludzi. 50 zaprawionych w bojach Cadian, a imię każdego z nich znałem na pamięć i byłem gotów w każdej chwili mojej służby oddać za każdego z nich własne życie. Illion Casar. Stal. Od trzydziestu lat swego życia członek Cadiańskich Grup Uderzeniowych. Dziś, sierżant od blisko pięciu lat. W pojedynkę zabił Orkowego burszuja Tak mówili o mnie moi ludzie. I była to jak najbardziej prawda, no może warto dodać co do tego burszuja, że ja miałem granatnik, a on nie miał nóg, ale reszta się zgadza. W końcu dało się słyszeć coś na wzór gromów, zupełnie tak jakby był ciosane przez samego Imperatora. Jednak to nie był gromy. Wroga artyleria w końcu stawiła opór nadciągającej fali Gorgon zmierzających ku fortecy Mrocznych Bogów. Jeden z ostatnich etapów tej pięcio-letniej wojny, szturm na fortece Uxis na planecie Gundrum, w Segmentum Ultima. Słyszałem to. Szłyszałem jednak niczego nie mogłem dostrzec. Słyszałem jak pociski trafiały w nasze pojazdy rwąc stal i zamieniając je w kupę złomu. Słyszałem wrzaski palonych żywcem Gwardzistów, do tego nie potrzebowałem oczu. Nie raz widziałem skutki użycia miotaczy ognia na wrogu i nie tylko. Wrzaski ludzi, których mięso skwierczało i odchodziło od kości. Zacisnął mocniej swój miecz łańcuchowy mechaniczną protezą, sprawdziłem magazynek w pistolecie i wsadziłem go z powrotem do kabury. Obejrzałem się na twarze moich ludzi. Nie widziałem w ich oczach żadnego strachu. Jedynie zaufanie w swojego dowódcę i Imperatora, gotowość do walki i żelazny spokój, jak na Cadian przystało. Wszyscy stali w idealnym szyku z karabinami gotowymi do siania śmierci. Jeszcze moment. Jeszcze chwila, a rampa opadnie i będe musiał zabijać wrogów Imperium, moich wrogów. Ostatni szturm i będę musiał wrócić wraz z 525 Cadiańskim Regimentem Piechoty w, którym służę na reorganizację stanu osobowego, a co najważniejsze będę mógł zobaczyć swojego małego, pięcio-letniego syna. Ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałem to ledwo umiał chodzić, za to strzelał nawet, nawet. Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze kilka ścierw do zabicia i spotkam się z nim. Z doświadczenia więdząc, że za moment rampa opadnie wykrzyknąłem dewizę mojego plutonu. -''Śmierć to nasza dziwka! Chodźmy do niej! Za Cadie i Imperatora! - ''własłem ile sił w gardle i po chwili powtórzyli moi ludzie w ogłuszającym chórze. Stałem w trzecim rzędzie od rampy. Kiedy ta opadła zobaczyłem tak dobrze znany, ale jednak obcy widok. Widok piekła wojny, a jesli było coś w czym wiodłem prym, była tym własnie wojna. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem była gigantyczna forteca ze strzelistym i wieżami najeżonymi działami. Przed nią znajdowała się sieć bunkrów, okopów i mnóstwo drutu kolczastego. Gorgona podjechała praktycznie pod same umocnienia. Niebo miało nienaturalny czerwonawy kolor, a ziemia stała się niemal błotem od niedawnego deszczu. Pierwsi pięcioro Gwardzistów przede mną niemal natychmiast zwaliło się na ziemię, po ostrzale zaporowym w nasza Gorgonę. Krew i kawałki mózgu jednego z nich opryskały mi twarz, lecz ja ruszyłem do przodu z mieczem w gotowości, pociski świtały wszedzie dookoła mnie, kątem oka ujrząłem jak kilku kolejnych moich ludzi pada na ziemię, pobiegłem do pierwszego widocznego schronienia by przydzielić moim ludziom rozkazy i obeznać się w sytuacji. Szybko znalazłem się pod ruiną po jednym z bunkrów, a moi ludzie syzbko znaleźli się wokół mnie. Wokół trwało piekło. Pociski artyleryjskie rozrywały po kilku Cadian na raz wybryzgując chmury wnętrzności i błota wysoko w powietrze. Wszędzie leżąły ciała Gwardzistów, widziałem jak jedna z Gorgon dostała centralne trafienie w przedział transportowy i w moment stanęła w płomieniach. Gwardziści, którzy z niej wybiegli wrzeszczeli płonąc żywcem. Wychyliłem się i ujrzałem jakieś trzydzieści metrów przed sobą okop wroga i krzątających się tam zdrajców. - Za mną! Pokażcie im co potrafią Cadianie!- krzyknąłem i ruszyłem na okop. Ile sił w nogach wymijając drut kolczasty ruszyłem wraz z moimi żołnierzami na wroga. Wyciągnąłem z kabury pistolet laserowy i przestrzeliłem czaszkę pierwszego przeciwnika. Wpadłem do okopu rozrąbując pierwszego zdrajce mieczem łańcuchowym, a jego tkanka, krew i flaki tryskały wszędzie do okoła. W okopie było mnóstwo zdrajców, lecz chwilę potem do walki dołączało się coraz więcej moich ludzi rostzreliwując wroga jak leci i kłując bagnetami. Zastrzeliłem kolejnego po czym wyrzuciłem pistolet by strzelić sierpowego kolejnemu wrogowi. Walka, w włąściwie rzeźnia była swoją własną definicją. Nie było żadnych zasad. Zabijasz albo umierasz. Przez dziesiątki lat służby zdazyłem się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Wszedzie do okoła lała się krew, walały się wnętrzności i krzyki. Te przeraźliwe wrzaski. Cadianin przede mną dostał saperką w twarz, po czym zwalił się na ziemie i został dobity kolejnymi rąbnięciami wymach*jąc pięściami wokół siebie nieustannie krzycząc. Podbiegłem do walczących i ciąłem wroga mieczem w głowę rozbryzgując mózg i mieląc czaszkę. Przerżnąłem tak pół głowy, gdy w końcu odrzuciłem ciało mocnym kopniakiem. Obejrzałem się na swojego martwego żołnierza jednak nie mogłem go rozpoznać, gdyż miał zmasakrowaną twarz. Nie mam pojęcia ile trwała ta masakra, lecz pod jej koniec ja jak i moi ludzie byliśmy cali, od stóp do głów, we krwi, tkance oraz kościach swoich i wroga. W końcu zdrajcy zaczeli uciekać ile sił w nogach na swoje tyły. Rozglądnąłem się wokół siebie próbując uspokoić oddech. Adrenalina wciąż buzowała mi w żyłach. Spojrzałem na swoich ludzi. Było ich znacznie mniej, niż przedtem. Wszyscy tak samo wyczerpani jak ja, wielu konających, lecz usatysfakcjonowanych z siebie. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się się znikomy uśmiech, lecz tylko do chwili gdy poczułem skręt w żołądku. Nagle, jakby znikąd dało się słyszeć ryk niczym jakiejś mitycznej bestii. Na ten ryk, aż wzdrgnąłem się na ułamek sekundy. W końcu zobaczyłem czyj to był ryk. Czas nagle zwolnił. Wpadł do okopu jakby znikąd. Spadł na jednego z Cadian swoim cielskiem miażdząc go pod swoimi wielkimi butami. Ten dźwięk. Dźwięk kruszonych kości mojego żołnierza pod jego nogami. Wyglądął jak istny demon. Mierzył dobre dwa i pół metra. Miał ogromną krwiście czerwoną zbroję, przyozdobioną czaszkami. I te oczy. Jedyne co było w nich widać to chęć mordu. Niczego więcej. Parł naprzód nie zważając na nic. Rozrąbywał każdego kogo tylko spotkał na swojej drodze swoim toporem łańcuchowym i nikt nie mógł go nawet spowolnić. Szybko zmierzał w moim kierunku rwąc, miażdząć i rozrywając wszystkich moich ludzi. Wtedy oprzytomniałem i jakby czas spowrotem zaczął płynąć w moim zyciu. Ścisłem mocniej swój miecz łańcuchowy w dłoni i ruszyłem z rykiem na monstrum. Mnie i go dzielił tylko jeden Cadianin. Potwór rąbnął pionowo swoim toporem w mojego żołnierza, który z przerazeniem w oczach próbował zastrzelić tego rzeźnika. Topór uderzył w głowę Gwardzisty praktycznie ją unicestwiając. Mimo to parł dalej w ciało żołnierza wzbijając fontannę flakó thumb|400px w i krwi. W końcu ciało bezwładnie opadło i nic już nas nie dzieliło. Ujrzał mnie i ruszył z rykiem w moim keirunku. Uniosłem wysoko miecz i próbowałem ciąć go nim, lecz ten rąbnął go toporem. Miecz mimo potężnego uścisku protezy wyleciał mi z dłoni. Nie wierząc w samego siebie, z pomocą Imperatora cudem uniknął uderzenie toporu w moją głową. Wykorzystałem to i rąbłem wroga z całej możliwej siły swoją żelazną protezą w twarz potwora. Usłyszałem trzask pękanych kości, jednak to nie zrobiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Następnego ruchu nie mogłem uniknąć. Złapał mnie w żelaznym uścisku za gardło. Oczy wyszły mi z orbity, gdy traciłem dech w jego objęciach. Zacząłem pluć krwią. Przez chwilę myślałem, że z twarzy potwora znikł grymas wściekłości i zastąpiła go... ciekawośc? Nie miałem czasu na myślenie. Wściekłośc znów zawitała na twarzy monstrum. Rąbnął mnie swoim toporem w bok. Szybko rozrabał mi protezę i zaczął rozrywać ciało. Kątęm oka ujrząłem jak z coraz większej rany tryska krew, kawałki żeber i wnętrzności. Zaczynałem tracić przytomnośc i widziałem coraz więcej ciemności. W końcu to coś rzuciło mnie o ścianę okopu i pobiegło dalej. Zwymiotowałem krwią. Ujrzałem moją ranę. Wielka ziejąca rana w brzuchu. Popatrzyłem w stronę potwora jak morduje bezlitośnie moich ludzi. Teraz praktycznie nic nie słyszałem i mało co widziałem. Więcej ciemności przed oczami... Poczułem drżenie w ziemi i ostatkiem sił zobaczyłem jak sylwetka potwora znika pod dziesiątkami ton Leman Russa. Zamknąłem oczy. Nadal widziałem. Widziałem go. Mojego syna. (WĄTEK BĘDZIE MIAŁ NOWE CZĘŚCI! :D)